Battle Royale
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: A class of people you think you know, plus the new, mysterious chain smoker of a transfer student ... well, what happens? Full summary inside. On hiatus.
1. Transfer student

Yes, I _am_ starting another chapter fic. And yes, I _am_ an idiot. But what the hell! Please R&R?

Summery: Inspired by the film and manga series, Battle Royale. Shinn Asuka is in ninth grade. He has friends, is fairly popular, keeps up with his school work, though he acts like a bit of a rebel. He's got a fairly comfortable life, even with Japan's slowly dissolving law and order. He never expected any of this. I mean, who would? It was just a study trip, right? Wrong. It's hell on earth. And why does the blue haired transfer student seem to understand what's going on? Who is he? And what the hell gave him that scar? Horrible summary, I know. But the story's much better. Promise!

Discalimer: No, I don't own either Battle Royale or Gundam SEED

Chapter one: Transfer Student

The class was so normal looking. So sickeningly normal it made him want to scream at them. His hands clenched themselves into fists, and he felt the thick scar across his palm stretch. He remembered a time when that would have hurt like hell. Like, maybe up until a month ago. The class noticed the change in atmosphere, they noticed his sudden appearence of anger.

And they appeared not to give a flying toss.

The redhaired girl in the front row leant back against her seat, observing him in such a manner it made him want to hit her. He could almost see her weighing up the odds, taking his anger to mean a challenge. It made him sick.

But by God would that girl last. She would play Meer's game. Use that disgustingly well designed body of hers to kill as many as she could. That was, until someone like him came along, and blew her into next week.

_Now who's the disgusting one, Zala? She's a slut, she's thinking about fucking you. You're thinking about killing her. Do the math._

He shook his head, causing his already messy blue hair to stick up at random angles. It hadn't sat down once since he'd gotten back. It might help if he cut it, but _she_ had liked it long, so it remained at its shoulder length, blue tangle.

The teacher was glaring at him. It appeared he'd been gesturing at a chair for some time now. He returned the glare, with so much hate that the man backed down, and pushed past him to flop into the chair.

Adults. The goddamn bastards that had designed the whole fucking mess that had lost him everyone even remotely worth caring about. That had lost him _her_.

xXx

Shinn had always considered himself a rebel. But he'd also always been a reasonably good kid. He'd never even have considered giving the teacher a look like that transfer student just had. The boy flopped into the seat next to him, slumping forward on the desk and leaning his cheek on his fist. The green eyes glazed over, as though the mind under the shock of blue hair was miles away. He sighed softly, and leant in closer to the boy.

"Name's Shinn. You?"

The boy showed no sign of hearing him, except by lifting his head slightly to unclench his fist. Shinn almost, _almost,_ gasped. His palm, it looked as though it had been slashed almost in half. A thick, line of red marred the white skin. He stared at the scar, a feeling of uncontrollable fascination rising in his stomach.

"It's rude to stare."

The voice burst through his shock like a bullet. So harsh, and yet so very soft. Something about it shook him to the core. He shrugged off the nervousness, and humphed at the boy.

"And it's also rude to ignore someone!"

The words came out too loud, and the teacher swung his gaze around so it rested on his face. Shinn groaned. The teacher already hated him for some bizzare reason.

"Mr Asuka, would you care to repeat that?"

Shinn sighed. "I said that it's rude to ignore someone, sir."

A humph from the chair beside him, so low and inconspicuous that it could have easily been disguised as a sneeze. The boy, however, seemed to want the teacher to hear him. And those steely grey eyes turned to settle on the transfer's cold, glazed green ones.

"Something to say, Mr Zala?" The teacher sounded undeniably angry, something shockingly like resentment in his tone. The boy humphed, this time louder, and then looked away, something halfway between a smirk and a grimace creeping onto his face.

"If I had, you would've heard it by now, _sir_." The teacher drew back, as if he'd been struck. And then his gnarled hand lashed out and gripped the boy's chin, bringing his head back so their eyes locked.

"You humphed at me. It seemed you didn't approve of something I said. Now why don't you tell us so me and Mr Asuka can finish our chat?". The boy stared at him for a few more moments, then a gleeful spark ignited within the glacial green depts of his eyes.

"Mr Asuka and _I_. I think that's what you mean _sir_."

The class froze in a tone of stunned disbelief. Never before ... even with the things some students had done, _never_ had someone spoke that way to a teacher. Not once. It was stated somewhere in an unwritten code that you could do anything _expect_ give cheek like that to a _teacher_.

The air felt tight and uneven, as if some invisable giant was sucking in great shallow breaths. The teacher's face was a spectacular beetroot red, his grey eyes bulging ever so slightly. The boy sitting in front of him hadn't changed in the slightest. He seemed merely bored, his green eyes glazing again. And then, the tension broke. The man calmed, and even went so far as to stroke the boy's cheek. The boy quivered, just slightly, in distaste.

Shinn noticed the second scar then. It was smaller, paler, but it was there, resting along his cheek bone like a brush stroke. What in the name of Gods green earth had happened to this boy?

"Well, Mr Zala, I was told to expect no better from the likes of you. Get yourself up to the princible's office. I'm sure you'll come to an arrangement with her about this."

No argument. No cheek. No nothing. The boy just stood and walked around the desk so that he stood in front of the man. The tension rose again. Shinn found the breath he'd been drawing freeze in his throat. And then the boy's scarred hand raised, forming the shape of a gun. The tip of his pale index finger coming to rest between the teacher's eyes.

"The last thing you ever hear will be a bang. I promise you that." The whispered words were so quiet, that no-one but Shinn and the teacher seemed to hear them. People all around them were asking each other frantically what the transfer had said. The boy turned then, the movement flowing as if he were composed of completely of water, and strode out the door.

Shinn watched him go, frozen to his seat in shock. The teacher let out a low growl and turned back to the board. He seemed to have forgotten completely about what had started all of this.

"As I was saying," the words were barked, and so angry, that all the whispering stopped. "Next friday, you will all be leaving on an overnight study trip. It will be free, the state is finally giving us the money we deserve, so I expect all of you to attend. And someone had better inform Mr Zala about this."

Normality finally resumed. Shinn sighed, his black hair ruffling as he blew upwards. Some morning, he thought. He swung his gaze back and met the eyes of his best friend. Vino shrugged at him, that doppy grin he always had sliding onto his round face. Shinn smiled as well, and turned back to his work.

xXx

He sighed as the smoke burned its way down his throat. He'd only really started smoking since he'd gotten back. Before, it had been the odd one that Yzak had shared with him when there'd only been one left and they'd both been too drunk to care about who they shared with. A pack of cigarettes, the last thing Yzak had ever given him. A sad smile played its way onto his face.

_"Smoke your own damn fags Zala, and stop nicking mine!"_

Yzak had been killed, along with _her_ when Meer had gone completely crazy and started swinging that hatchet around like a girl possessed. Unconsciously he clenched his fist again, feeling his finger nails digging further into his palm. Into the scar.

_His weapon hand hanging limp, drenched in blood. _Her_ lying dead on the ground, her throat savagly slit by the wild swing that had been meant for him. And Yzak, his rib bones open for display, pulling that trigger in a last ditch attempt to save _someone_! And fortune had smiled. The bullet burst through the front of Meer's gorgeous features and red streaks joined the hot pink ones in her raven hair. _

The smell of the blood in that room lingered in his nostrils. The coppery taste in his mouth was still there. Another reason why he smoked so much now. Yzak's last words.

_"Damn, I could use a fag." Well, I'm probably smoking enough for the two of us._

Rustling erupted from somewhere behind him, followed by a loud thump and a grunt of pain. He turned his head, his cigarette poised between slightly parted lips. Behind him, in a heap, was the black haired boy he'd sat next to that morning, and another boy with brown hair streaked with orange.

The were laughing, sounding so young and carefree that he felt compelled to tell them to shut the hell up. No point in laughing. Life was too damn brutal for laughing. He sighed, and drew in another lung full of smoke. The two didn't notice him, instead the black haired boy laughed something about 'kinda' having a name. The other boy was blushing furiously, yelling for his friend to shut up.

He turned away, the light of the cigarette snuffing out. He spat the butt out, watching it bounce away through the grass. Just like bullet casings did in their hundreds when about seven submachine guns went off at once. He sighed.

_Look what these adults have done to me. I can't even look at a cigarette butt without thinking of something related to violence. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic. This whole damn country's pathetic!_

xXx

OK, before you start flaming that Athrun is majorly OOC, I know. He's meant to be. And if Shinn is as well, then I'm sorry. But, just so y'all know, I'm going by the flash back version of him, not the series version. Well, apart from that, advice? Reviews mean the world!


	2. Study trip? To where?

Chapter two? Already? My God! I've never updated this fast before! Isn't it awesome? Anyway, thanks an awful lot to the reviewers! You guys are so nice! Anywayz

Chapter II - Study Trip? To where?

It was raining. Thick sheets of icey water pouring down onto the bedraggled group waiting outside the school. The bus was late, as usual. The weather, as stated, was awful, as usual. And it was way too damn early in the morning, as _usual_! Shinn sighed, pushing his sodden fringe of his face. Beside him, Vino was complaining loudly, cursing everything from the weather to the random woman who had just walked past.

She shot him a starled look, and then shook her head before continuing to walk. Vino stopped, blushing lightly. "Did you see her face? I hope someone I know doesn't know her ... or that's gonna come back to bite me in the ass ..."

Shinn smiled. "Ah, don't worry. Doubt she's gonna bring it to your mother. Anyway, you asked you know who out yet?"

Vino's face lit up like the setting sun, and he turned away. "Um ... I ... I told you to drop that!" Shinn faltered, Vino wasn't usually so defensive.

"Hey man, what is it?"

Vino never answered, but turned away and cast his eyes through the crowd. Shinn shrugged and followed suit. It was better to just not push it, probably just the early morning anyway. It seemed to be getting to everyone else. He sighed again, just as one of the girls started yelling.

"THE BUS! _Finally_!" Every head turned in the direction she was pointing, or if they couldn't see, the direction everyone else was looking. Sure enough, the large white and blue bus was making its steady way up the road. No wonder it was late ... the driver didn't seem to be able to tell the difference between the accelerator and the break. He shook his head and muttered to Vino.

"Do you think he could possibly go any slower?" Vino smiled slightly, and shook his head. Well, at least Vino seemed alright again. That was always a good thing.

xXx

He shook his head once he was in the dry warmth of the bus, sending water everywhere. The driver let out a hiss of anger, but that was duely ignored. He sighed, lifting his eyes to search for a place to sit. Most of the students were in already, sitting with their friends, or staring absently out the window with 'come near me and die' written all over their features.

He blinked, startled. Were they really looking at him like that? Or was he being paranoid again. Yeah, that was it, he was being paranoid. What did these happy school kids know about death? Or killing for that matter? They were all too wrapped up in their teenage woes to even think about death.

_Not like me. Or the thirty nine dead for that matter. Oh great, now I'm wallowing in self pity. God ... I really am pathetic ..._

He clenched his fists again, knowing full well that he was probably going to tear open his hand with his nails one of these days.

"Hey, um ... Athrun? ... you can sit over here if you like!"

He paused. The speaker was a girl, with short blonde hair and lavender eyes. She was half standing on her seat, waving frantically, though looking slightly nervous. The two boys across from her were waving as well, albiet more hesitantly. He paused, but the people behind him were starting to get angry. He sighed, and made his way over to the girl.

xXx

Sometimes, Shinn wondered how Stellar got these ideas into that pretty head of hers. Steller was one of the nicest people he knew, and it wasn't unlike her to invite someone to sit next to her if they didn't have anywhere else. And had it been anyone else, Shinn would have totally agreed and been glad to invite the person over. But this, this was Athrun Zala. He'd arrived about a week ago, and paid more visits to principle's office in that short space of time than Shinn had in the entire year.

Athrun Zala had a serious problem with authority, smoked like a chimney and remained one of the most anti-social people Shinn had ever met. Not exactly the best person to be sitting with.

But Steller had her mind set, and Athrun had soon flopped into the seat next to her, and rested his head on the window. His green eyes glazed over, and after about ten seconds, Shinn realised it was no use starting conversation. He sighed, and instead started complaining with Vino about anything and everything. Stellar started giggling. And pretty soon, the dark presence next to Stellar almost disappeared. He smiled, maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.

It was late. How late, Shinn wasn't quite sure. Most of the other students had fallen asleep, Stellar had dozed off on Athrun's shoulder. Shockingly, she hadn't been thrown across the bus yet. Probably because Athrun himself was dozing lightly, the streetlights reflecting on his glassy eyes. Shinn had the sneaking suspicision that only he and the driver were really awake. It felt kind of creepy.

He sighed, and tried to get into a more comfortable position. But it seemed almost impossible. Bus seats were always so uncomfortable. He groaned, and sat up straight, thinking vaguely about turning on the light and reading. He didn't notice the silent shadow creeping over towards him.

He glanced round at a soft squeak. Athrun's dark head had slid down the window as he dozed off completely. He looked so different asleep, with his chin resting on his chest and his dark hair hiding most of his face. Shinn felt a smile creep onto his face. People always looked much better asleep.

And it was on this thought the sharp pain pierced the back of his head.

xXx

Athrun woke up as suddenly as if someone had splashed water in his face. And sat up even faster, his eyes darting around the room. The room was different, obviously a different area ... he hadn't known they changed every year. And then his hands were up around his neck, checking for what he already knew was there.

Sure enough, his fingers met the cool metal. A sick feeling rose in his stomach, and his hands lowered. Before his mind had caught up with his actions, he was rooting in his pocket for his cigarettes. The packet was still there, but he'd put his lighter in his bag. Well now, that was just wonderful ... they'd better give him his bag back.

A bitter laugh rose in his throat. _I'm thinking about smoking at a time like this? Well, at least now I understand Yzak ... I really do need one right now._

A groan from somewhere to his right. The rest of them were waking up then. He sighed, and glanced around. Most of the students were standing already, looking bewildered ... some were starting to panic. Others seemed to think this was some form of joke and were starting to laugh nervously. Oh yeah, they were dead. Shrugging, he looked next to him. The black haired boy he kept running into had just come to, next to him again was the blonde girl he'd sat next to on the bus. And in front of her was the boy with the orange streaked hair.

All three of them were glancing around wildly, the blonde girl shrinking back onto the two boys. Without really thinking, he had lent towards them.

"Don't have a light, do you?" His voice was still calm, that surprised him. And it sure as hell surprised them. They stared at him. Then the black haired boy grew angry.

"You want to smoke? You don't know where you are, and you want to smoke! Or do you know where you are? What's going on? Well!"

_Yep, typical. Ask the guy who has other things on his mind if he knows what's goin' on. Ok, I **do** know what's going on, but that is beside the point! Or was that the point? _

He shrugged, and drew back. "Am I to take that as a no?"

He felt full sure that the boy would have started yelling again, perhaps supported by the other two this time, if the door hadn't chosen to open at that particular second. A hiss escaped his throat before he could stop it. Walking through the door was a man he would give anything to kill. Anything up to and including his own life.

Blonde hair reaching just past the man's shoulders, eyes hidden by dark sunglasses, though the room was almost pitch black. The lean body, his gloved hands constantly within reach of a 'nuke' button. The man behind this whole mess.

Rau le Creuset. Former teacher. Man with too many ideals, and a violent streak a mile wide. His hands clenched again, just like they had the first time he'd met this man. Just like they'd been doing ever since he'd gotten home.

The lights went on, and with them came a turrent of confused squeaks, growls, and even a few mumbled questions. He sighed. Not everyone knew what was going on, and they wanted to know. And every one of them was going to wish they'd never asked. Rau turned to them, and barked out one order in his smooth cultered voice.

"Sit!"

And they sat. Though there was no chairs, every one of them sat, as if controled by some invisible force. Silence seemed mandatory as Rau started to speak again. To tell them all one thing, to give them something.

He groaned inaudibly. Everyone of these students was going to ... to ...

xXx

Well, anyway, like I said thanks to the reviewers. I have chapter three almost done. It was meant to be a part of this chapter, but this started to get horrediously long, so I cut a pasted the second half ... maybe a bit more then half ... onot a seperate document. It should be up by the weekend at the latest. Man, what is wrong with me? I never manage this so quickly!

**Dark Retreat**: Well, thank you so much for the review, it meant the world. Althought I don't quite get waht you meant by old smoking terms ... anyway, hope you feel better soon. (I read your profile ... don't sound like you're having much fun) and thank you!

**The Lone Sailor**: Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like Athrun. I was kinda worried about portraying him that way ... some people forget what the term 'fanfiction' means. Anyway, thanks so much!

Please drop a review on the way out, and hope y'all have a good day/night/whatever.


	3. You can't be serious! Can you?

Well, as promised, chapter three is up. Just don't expect chapter four for a while, that is, unless you fancy doing my accounting homework for me? Anywayz, thanks for the lovely reviews, guys! And please, drop a review for this chapter too?

Chapter III - You can't be serious! Can you?

It was crazy. Everything was crazy. Shinn didn't understand what was going on, which was probably why he was so quiet. This man was going to explain everything, tell them about the collars they were wearing, where they were, why ... and when they were going home. Athrun didn't seem to think anything of the sort was going to happen, but then, Athrun didn't trust any adult. He was leaning back against the wall, staring at the man coldly his hands fisted.

_"Don't have a light, do you?"_

Athrun wanted a cigarette. Athrun honestly didn't seem to give a damn what was going on, or why. Athrun never seemed to really care about anything. So ... detatched from everything, always in trouble and never learning ...

His train of thought was cut short as the man finally spoke again, a sneer forming on his face.

"Welcome, class E. I am Rau le Creuset, your new teacher. Call me 'sir' and listen to what I'm about to tell you, and we'll get on just fine."

Several people froze ... new teacher? But why? Shinn felt Stellar move closer to him and Vino, huddling between them. Athrun's mop of blue hair shivered slightly as the boy shook his head, smiling slightly. He didn't seem in anyway confused. Shinn stared at him a sudden suspicision rising in his gut.

"I don't suppose any of you know why you're here, do you? Or how about those collars you're wearing?" le Creuset continued. No-one spoke, and the man tutted annoyingly. "Tsk tsk, I'm surprised. You should know an lot about this. You do know what the letters BR stand for?"

The penny dropped. Several people gasped, others screamed, Athrun smiled sardonically. But it was Vino that jumped to his feet, it was Vino that declared the obvious.

"Battle Royale! You ... you can't be serious!"

The 'teacher' chuckled. "Yes. I am serious. This is Battle Royale. And so, I suppose you all know what today's lesson will be? You kill each other off, until only one of you remains. You do know that, right?"

They nodded mutely. Shinn felt a funny ringing in his ears. Battle Royale ... he'd seen the end results of it on TV. He'd heard about it, adults talking. Some said it was terrible, and that the act should be destroyed. Others had said that it was a wonderful idea ...

A bad lottery. An evil lottery. One he had just won. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, and he clenched his fists. Suddenly he realised why Athrun did it so much. It was shockingly comforting. Silence held for a good five minutes, before a voice like a gunshot burst through it all. Athrun, still sounding very calm and quiet, suddenly spoke up to their 'teacher'.

"And the collars, sir? You said you'd tell us what they were for. I assume they _are_ for something." Shinn froze. Athrun hadn't spat or laughed the word 'sir' out, like he usually did. Instead, he had said it mildly, politely. Hell, it was boardering on respectfully.

The 'teacher' stared at Athrun for several seconds, before laughing lightly. "Yes, I suppose I did. Rest assured, they serve a purpose, but I'll come to that in a minute. First of all, I want you all to listen carefully. The rules and regualtions of this game are few, but believe you me, you don't want to forget any of them. How you kill each other, well, no rules there. Be as inventive as you like, it matters not. Just make sure that you kill off every one else.

"But, there are rules regarding how you move around, where you go. You are on an island. Right now, you're in a school. There is a town around you, and a few other existing structures around the landscape, and feel free to use them as shelter. But, there will be a problem with that, which I will come to.

"Know that the ocean is not an escape route. I have guards posted at the dock area and marina with orders to shoot to kill. Promise not to try that?"

Here, the 'teacher' paused. Maybe to let this all sink in, or to catch his breath, or to smile sadistically at their faces. Shinn didn't know which one, and really didn't care. His mind had become one big, horrible blank.

_I'm going to die._

The four words tasted like vomit in his mouth, and rang around his empty mind like some demented marching band. It made him feel like he was going to throw up those words, and more. He felt sick to his stomach.

Athrun was shaking his head, his dark hair swinging in time to the movement. It was a while before Shinn realised that he was laughing. He was really laughing, his scarred hand covering his face to muffle the sound. Shinn felt even sicker. The bastard was laughing! They were all going to die, and the bastard was _laughing_!

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Everyone froze at the sound of the voice. Shinn realised that Vino was back on his feet, smoldering with rage. The 'teacher' looked at him mildly, his hidden gaze seeming somewhat eerier. Vino didn't seem to care anymore.

"What did we do to deserve this! What makes you think you have the right to do this? Well!"

_Vino, sit down ..._ Shinn didn't know why those words had swam through his hazy mind, it just suddenly seemed urgent that Vino sit down.

"You all brought it upon yourselves. Japan is in ruins, the economy is dying, and instead of trying to boost it, you've decided to boycot school. Some of you have even gone so far as to physically abuse your teachers. What have you done to deserve this? Ask the hundreds of retired teachers. You're own mistakes, you're paying for them now."

Vino shook his head. "You really think that justifies this! You're going to kill us off because we don't show up in school, that really is sick!" And then, he was running towards the front of the room, his hand pulling back.

Shinn was on his feet, willing his legs to move. He had to stop Vino. Something bad was going to happen should Vino get any further. He couldn't let anything bad happen. He saw Stellar run past him, saw the 'teacher' hit a small button. He saw Vino stop, saw Vino turn around. Saw a red light flitting along Vino's collar with an audible beep. And then felt himself being lifted off his feet and thrown back.

Athrun was moving towards Vino. No ... towards Stellar, who was panicking and trying to pull Vino's collar off. The red light was beeping faster and faster. Rau was smiling. And then Athrun had grabbed Stellar and pulled her away. She was screaming, Vino was screaming. Shinn started screaming, and running towards Vino.

Vino was his best friend. Vino with his dopey smile. Vino with his strange way of making people feel better. Vino didn't deserve anything bad to happen to him. Shinn felt that if he could just reach his best friend, then everything would be alright. Just like magic. People were still screaming. Athrun grabbed his wrist and held him back.

BOOM!

Everyone froze, screaming dying as suddenly as it had started. Athrun was panting, Stellar was crying, Shinn could only stare. Vino was dead. His throat blown apart by whatever had been around his neck. Rau had killed him. Rau had _killed_ him!

xXx

Athrun could feel his breathing coming out in pants, and he suddenly felt an over whelming urge to burst out laughing. He let go of the other two, letting his arms drop to his sides, and stared at the body in front of him. Then looked at the black haired boy and the blonde girl. Some other people had come up, most of them in tears, and were pulling them away. They were both white, both had blood on them, both were in tears. And were both obviously angry.

He sighed, and sank back to the floor, waiting for Rau to continue. Which Rau did, almost immediatly after the explosion. The black haired boy was being held back by two of his other class mates, he seemed quite ready to try what his dead friend just had. Rau appeared not to notice.

"Well, I guess now you know what the collars do. They're ... "

_100 shock proof, water proof, idiot proof ... permenant, explosively lethal, and here on all our necks, ready too give off a festive red light should we not kill each other. Oh, and did I mention that they're always able to find us using these things? Yeah, see, they're able to read our vital signs, read our positions ... shit like that? Awesome, aren't they?_

He knew the speech. He still heard the coldly cheerful voice every night. Although, his demonstration had not been quite so ... graphic. He sighed, and took one more look at the body on the floor.

_Wow ... it really is efficient ... Woah! Where the hell did that come from? I just ... and it's not like I could get one anyway ... Ok, mind, just shut the hell up!_

He shook his head again, or tried to at least. A gloved hand came to rest on top of it before he could get a proper swing going.

"Points to ... Mr Zala, isn't it? Athrun Zala?" He nodded, and felt his head being jerked violently from side to side. "Athrun? Such a strange name for you ... Anyway. Points to Mr Zala here, who saw the collars for being what they were the minute the light went on. I just hope that next time, you'll be quicker to let the explosion kill three, rather than just one. It'll be better for you." His head was jerked again, in what this destructive man obviously thought was an affectionate gesture.

And then the man had moved back to the front of the room, and started speaking, explaining about the danger zones. He knew what they were too.

Zones that were called out in the mornings ... and unless you didn't want to end up with you throat spattered across a tree, you got out of there. He swallowed, and risked another glance at the two. The girl was crying, her startling lavender eyes full of tears. They shone like two dew drops in the darkness.

Like _hers_ had. Just like _hers_.

And the boy ... the boy was looking angry. As if he couldn't handle being sad, so he was angry instead. Such a destructive way to be. Such a useful way to be, on this island ... in this pathetic game, in this severely fucked up mess that made kill or be killed so real it sent more than one mind into the unreachable corners of the subconscious.

"Right, well, I think that's everything. So, let's get this show on the road. You'll leave in order of class number. Really simple, huh? So, when I call you're name, you come up to me and take a sack."

Heads whipped around, no-one had noticed the large cart full of bags being wheeled in, they'd all been too caught up in Rau's mortifingly spellbinding speech.

"Inside, you will find food, water, a map, a compass and a weapon. These will vary, almost as much as yourselves. Guns, knives, a surprise or two. You get lucky, or you don't, it's that simple. Understand? Oh yes, you will be allowed to keep your personal effects. They are over there. Come up, grab your personal belongings, and then take the sack."

Mute nods, angered gazes, teary eyes ... did he see them? Hell yes. Did he care? Hell no.

"Well, lets get started then. First, Boy 1: Vino Dupre?" A pause, then Rau sneered. "Oh yes, that would be him, no?" He gestured at the body on the floor. Another mute, sickened nod. Ray shrugged, and continued.

"Girl 1: Flay Allster." And the red haired girl he'd constantly seen fliriting with anything that moved sauntered up to the man, picked up her bag, and then snatched the sack off him. She then cast a sickening smile over her shoulder and strode out the door. He groaned inwardly, and watched as the crowd slowly disappeared. He watched as the black haired boy, Boy 19: Shinn Asuka, go. Watched as he told the blonde girl that he'd wait. Watched her, Girl 20: Stellar Louisser, leave. And then heard himself, Boy 21: Athrun Zala, being called.

Standing was easy. Striding up to the man, and snatching both his bags, that was easy. And hell, even turning around to mutter one last word to Rau. That was easy. The word "Bang" left his lips as if he was simply telling someone his own age to fuck off.

What was hard was walking down the corridor. What was hard was walking into the courtyard and seeing the black boy ... oh what was it? ... Youlant Kent? ... lying dead on the blood soaked ground.

And he simply lit a cigarette and stared. What else could he do?

xXx

Well, anywayz, whatcha think? Please review? Please!

**Dark. Retreat: **Oh! Right! I didn't know that ... anyways, thanks an awful lot for the review. I loved reading it!

**ANAID: **Um, thanks ...

**Ri-kun: **Yes, Battle Royale is rather thrilling, and definatly scary in parts. But it's awesome anyway! Just ... if you're planning on collecting it ... skip vol 3. It gets kinda ... very ... hentai. But, apart from that, it's awesome! Anyway ... thanks for the review and the advice. Advice is always good. Anyway, hope this chapter is better, and if it isn't, I'm working on it! Thanks again!

**The Lone Sailor:** Um ... what brand? You mean they taste different? You see, I don't actually smoke myself, so I wouldn't know. What do you think? But apart from that, thanks so much for the review! No characters died last chapter, this one, well, obviously. Thanks again! I loved reading the review!


	4. Hate, Lies and Moonlike eyes

Okay, chapter four is finally up. This took ages to write, despite its short lenght. Writers block abounds in my head at the moment. Well, anyway, please R&R?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Either of them. Life's just unfair!

**Hate, Lies and Moonlike eyes **

Some people needed excuses to kill people. Auel Neider didn't need anything of the sort, or so he told himself. He wanted to stay alive, if that counted for an excuse. But, they all wanted to stay alive, so what made what he'd done wrong? Youlant ... it had been so easy. So easy to just lodge his knife in the back of Youlant's head, pull it out and run. It had just been so easy to kill somebody.

He'd seen the transfer come out after him. He'd hidden in the woods just beyond the school, to see what he could see, he supposed. He'd watched the transfer's glazed green eyes do a sweep of Youlant's body, and decided that _that_ was what a killer looked like. No emotion towards the dead. Not a care for the life ended. Because Auel did care. Auel knew what he had done, and it hurt. But, he deserved to live, didn't he? Just like Youlant had, and the transfer did. Just like the class did. The difference was, Auel wanted it more. Auel knew what he had to do. He had to kill, he had to live.

He waited in his hiding spot for the transfer to walk away. Athrun Zala would wait until Auel had aquired a firing weapon. He didn't want to go against Athrun Zala close range. No, way to dangerous. Scarred, mysterous Athrun Zala would wait his turn. But ... Athrun Zala wasn't walking away. No, he was walking towards Auel, his footsteps slow and his body rigid.

He knew, Auel realised with horror. He knew Auel was still in the area. He watched, transfixed, as the green orbs hovered closer, blank as death and twice as demonic. Those eyes ... they didn't care. Athrun Zala didn't care. Death ... it was all the same to him. He knew Auel was there. Knew that Auel had killed. Knew, and didn't care.

Cautious as a wolf, not hurrying, Athrun Zala made his steady way across the courtyard outside the school. Then, he just stopped. Standing just outside the courtyard, on the verge of the trees. Right in front of Auel's hiding spot. Slowly, Auel lifted his head, just in time for the blade to embed itself between his eyes. Cold green eyes stared down at him, dark as a forest in moonlight.

_"Athrun? Such a strange name for you."_

_Athrun meant sunrise. That's what his name meant. It didn't suit him. Those cold moonlight forest eyes stared down at him from under messy strands of midnight blue, settled in sockets covered by milky pale skin. Night stared down at him, as dark and cold and haunted as the longest winter. Night, not sunrise. _

_You don't deserve it, Athrun Zala. You don't deserve to win, because you just don't care._

That though made its hazy way across his mind, dodging around the cool steel lodged in his skull. He wasn't expecting an answer, but as the blade jerked out of his head, and he fell lifeless, he heard the whisper.

"Yeah, I do. Sleep well."

xXx

Athrun Zala looked at his blade, its surface wet and dark with blood. Then cast a quick glance at the body at his feet. The boy's name wouldn't come to him. It began with 'A', of that he was sure. What letters followed that 'A' were lost on him. He really should've learned his classmates names. Maybe that would've shown them he wasn't some crazied loner?

His lips twitched slightly as he pocketed his knife. Not his registered weapon. No, he hadn't even looked at that yet. He carried this everywhere, a little healthy paranoia went a long way. Besides, just beacause he was paranoied and freely admitted it, that didn't mean the whole world _wasn't_ out to get him. How else would he get so lucky as ... he cut himself off with a quiet chuckle. Lucky him?

He sighed, cast one look back at the school and stepped into the trees. His collar stopped beeping the instant his foot left the concret courtyard.

School ... it was a constant danger zone as off about three seconds ago. Damn, he should've remembered that.

xXx

_"Do the government hate us, Rau?"_

_"No ... why? Why would you ask such a thing?"_

_"Because they killed her. Killed her by killing someone she was close too. Rau, the government killed my girlfriend. She cries all the time now, just cries and cries and cries. I want to make it better, want to stop her hurting, until I saw him. I watched him walk away, torn up and devestated. He loved her too, just like my girlfriend did. I knew then that I couldn't make it better, couldn't heal what there wasn't enough left off. _

_"So, I'll ask again Rau. Do the government hate us? Do they delight in killing us? Tell me honestly, and tell me right now!"_

_"The government do not hate you. They do not hate your girlfriend, and they do not hate this 'him'. They hate the state of this country, that is all."_

_"BR is an act of hate, Rau. An act of the highest loathing. Why do you lie to me?"_

_**Why do you lie to me ...**_

_Why do you lie to me?_

Rau le Creuset raked a lock of blond hair away from his face, and glared at the moneter. Whatever he did, he couldn't get his last conversation with his son out of his head. His son had asked why he lied. Rau had yet to find an answer to that.

Everybody lied. He just lied about something he couldn't really deny. Because, yes, the government did hate them. The hated todays young and they killed them. He killed them. Well, they killed each other, really.

But, the young hated the government back. Like this 'him' his son had mentioned. 'Him' with such an unsuitable name. 'Him' with the lucky number twenty one. 'Him' who had to die this time around.

Kill or be killed, that was life. He just handed out the DOE's.

xXx

Stellar was sleeping, her blond locks spilling onto her face. Shinn watched, unsure of how far they'd run since seeing Youlant's corpse. Just that they were deep in the woods, and Stellar had collapsed. She was terrified of blood. Shinn knew that from first aid class. She was doing well to have held out for as long as she had. She was so strong.

Damnit, she deserved better then this! They all did, every member of the class deserved better. The bad boys, the bad girls, that chainsmoking transfer, the rest of them, they all deserved better.

Pity the country didn't give a flying fuck. Nobody did. Not once you were in 'the game', not once you won the bad lottery.

Stellar shifted slightly in her sleep, and Shinn cast one look down at her, feeling tears prick his eyes.

Stellar's hair wasn't totally blonde anymore. It was streaked auburn.

xXx

Tell me honestly people, does this seem slightly rushed? If it does, then I promise I'll do better next chapter. If it doesn't and I'm being paranoied, then please disregard this question.

Auel is OOC. I think everybody is, but ah well. By the by, the italics are a flashback of Rau's. What the whole 'girlfriend being dead' means will be explained soon. Oh, and DOE stands for Date Of Excecution.

Just a little thing, peeps. Y'know Athrun keeps referring to a 'her'? I don't think I'm going to get involved in the shipwar and say who she is. It's a bit dangerous as far as I'm concerned. Whichever of the two girls you want it to be, that's fine.

Thanks to the reviewers: **Dark Retreat, The Lone Salior and Ri-kun.** I was warned not to reply to you via end of story, so I'll post replies to you. Thanks so much, and any constructive crit is still welcome! Love y'all!


	5. It's a loselose siuation

Okay, I reread the book (Which I finally got and have read maybe six times, booya!), and got the movie back of the guy I'd lent it too, so I'm feelin inspired right now! Thanks so much to all you awesome people out there who reviewed.You guys are the best, really. I love y'all!

Disclaimer: Lets think, umm ... nope. Nope, I do not own either battle Royale oo Gundam SEED. If I did, I'd be living in a fancy house, and I wouldn't be worried about failing my Japanise leaving cert cause Japanise would be my first language.It's a bummer on both counts here.

**It's a lose/lose situation**

_"Do you ever think God doesn't like you, Athrun?"_

_"What? ... God? ... um, sorry, what was the question?"_

_"You're impossible, Athrun! I asked if you ever thought God doesn't like you."_

_She hated the way he did that, just decide to zone out for no reason. Hated it and loved it at the same time, because though it annoyed her, Athrun Zala looked so cute when he was flustered, which he always got when someone snapped him back to reality. His nose, of all things, would go slightly pink, and his green eyes would widen, and then he would stummble through an apology._

_"Oh ... Oh, sorry, right ... I ... don't if know if I believe in God, to be honest."_

_She blinked, pushing a wayward strande of hair out of her eyes. "You don't?"_

_Athrun blushed even more, and looked away, the skin of his nose and cheeks now dark pink. She was blushing too, she realised. Her face had suddenly gone so hot. Why was she always so stupid? He was entitled to his beliefs!_

_"I'm sorry," she blurted, surprised to hear him say the same words. Startled, she tried again._

_"I've nothing against you not bel ...?"_

_Athrun had once again started speaking at the same time, the sentance spilling from his mouth almost exactly the same as the one she had spoken. Now they were both dark red, but Athrun forced some words out, sounding startlingly calm. _

_"If you believe in God, I don't see why you can believe he doesn't love you. I'm sure ... if you feel like you've done something wrong, He'll forgive you. It's not like you meant to do something bad. Everyone does bad things now and then. Forgive and forget, what else can you do?"_

_What else can you do? She loved the way he just said things like that. Because he never seemed to know what he was actually saying, and how much what he said meant to her._

_"Really? Thanks. I needed to hear that."_

_**xXx**_

_"Oh God! God .. God no! please?"_

_"Da ... Khf ... mn, I could ... khf ... use a fag ..."_

_"Yzak? Oh dear God ..."_

_"At-thr-un?"_

_**Nononononononononono! Wrong ... this is fucking wrong ... not meant to happen ... wrongwrongwrongwrong!**_

_"Ev-every-o-on-e d does b-ad th-hings now a-an-d the-n. Fo-rgi-ive and forge-t, wh-a-t else can you ... khf ... can you d-do?"_

_**Bring her back! Goddamnit, bring her back! I don't want to win! How can I win? I want her back! Y'hear me, I want her back! I was an idiot! Forgive and Forget, my foot! I hate you! And this fucking country! No forgiving! No way, no how! I didn't win! No-one fucking wins! But you're all going to fucking lose! What else can I do? I'll show you all what else I can do! You just shoved my own words back down my throat, watch me swallow them, get back up and shove a lot more things down yours. Let you choke on all your crap!**_

_**Just watch me ... Goddamnit, bring her ... them ... bring them back!**_

xXx

Athrun Zala had always hated bullies. He hated people who tried to prove themselves superiour by picking on people they knew they could beat. Which was why he automatically hated the boy standing in front of him and the cronies behind him. He had been in the small town Rau had mentioned, scouting out the area for supplies, when the three had cornered him. Now, he was backed against a wall, with a green haired kid ... Sting or something like that ... really stupid name ... behind him pushing a small gun into his back, a purple haired guy ... obviously the leader ... and a girl in front of him.

"So ... you're the transfer student? Bullshit if you ask me!" the purple haired guy shouted at his face. Typical cowardly thug.

Athrun wondered about the guy's hair. Did the boy dye it purple to prove himself a pretty boy? Or ... was it natural?

"Yes, I'm the transfer student. But, what is the bullshit you're refferring to? I did transfer into your class, didn't I?"

_Dear God ... there's always one I suppose. But taking on lil'ol' me with two guys to back him up? Okay, not really stupid, just cowardly. A good idea in this mess, but what happens when your two cronies turn around and stab you in the back? Bang bang, you're dead, and you never saw it coming. _

"Are you insulting my intelligence? I know you transferred! What's bullshit is that you're a student! You're that guy's cronie! You're here to make us kill each other!"

Athrun stared at him for several seconds in disbelief. "Are you ... can you really be ... that stupid?" he asked, pointedly ingnoring the gun in the other boy's hand. It was a nice one, a long muzzeled pistol that looked almost like a small cannon without wheels. It would, probably, take his head right off his shoulders if fired at this range. The guy wouldn't fire it though, but the green haired one behind him seemed like the type to pull a trigger. He would be without a stomach if he didn't get out of this, even if his head remained firmly attached to his shoulders.

Still though, the guy thought he was one of Rau's henchmen? That really was just plain stupid.

"Hey! How dare you, you little punk!" the purple haired one screamed, grabbing him by his shirt collar. The knife had embedded itself in the boy's stomach before anybody knew what was happening. Purple hair tickled Athrun's cheek, as the boy slumped forward.

"Don't try bully people who can kill you," he whispered, "Because, even though they're not the henchmen of madmen, they tend to actually go through with what they're capable of doing."

They boy hissed, and collapsed fully as Athrun wrenched his switchblade out of his gut. Blood gushed from the tiny wound, he must of hit an artery or something, soaking Athrun's school jacket. It would never come clean ... ah well.

The boy behind him squeezed the trigger before Athrun could move. Blinking, Athrun turned in disbelief. "Are you all idiots? Safety catch!" The boy blinked dumbly, realising too late his mistake. Athrun slashed his throat just as the boy raised the gun in panic.

The girl had started running, flying down the street and screaming as though chased by the devil himself. Which, in all fairness, she probably thought she was. Taking aim with the small cannon the purple haired guy had used, Athrun paused. Against his better judgement, he paused.

He always did have a soft spot for girls, even if it was one that had almost paralised his left hand. Still, he couldn't let her run. No, she'd probably just get killed in a few minutes anyway, what with her screaming. Aiming was easy, and pulling the trigger was easy. He hit her leg. She stummbed forward and fell, screaming for all of Japan to hear. He ran up to her, and pulled the trigger again. Her head bounced, her eyes and forhead disappearing with the force of the shot. Her mouth remained open, though, locked forever in a silent scream.

Sighing, he turned around to find his nose almost squashed into the barrel of a gun.

Now it was his turn to blink stupidly. Then the world gave a frightening lurch and turned itself on its head.

xXx

Shinn stared. Athrun Zala was standing before him, staggering to the side, clutching his head. It was not the sight he'd expected. OK, so Athrun had been exactly how Shinn had pictured he'd be when he'd heard the screams not five minutes ago.

He and Stellar ... well, it had been Stellar's idea mostly, once Shinn had washed the blood out of her hair and let her calm down ... had decided to look for the town Rau had said existed. The crude map they'd been provided with had confirmed it's existance, but how to get to it remained a mystery. It had been the screams echoing through the night that'd lead them here.

Stellar was hiding in a doorway, looking paniced at the amount of blood on the road, and Shinn had walked up behind the dark figure standing a little way up the path. He saw him shoot the body on the ground, and the screams stopped.

Not to his surprise, it had been Athrun who'd turned around, covered in blood and wearing the same blank expression he always did. Glazed green eyes stared at him from underneath his mop of damp, listless blue hair.

Then he'd blinked, and now he was staggering around, clutching his head. Shinn watched the ever calm chain smoking murder collapse against a wall. Athrun's long legs were sprawled in front of him at odd angles, and the boy's face was damp with sweat.

He was just a boy, Shinn realised. Just a kid, like Shinn.

"S-shoot me, then. Shoot me, and bring somebody else here to shoot you, or wait a few minutes for me to get up and kill you. Either way, you lose!" Athrun gasped out, quite suddenly, bringing his head up and almost falling sideways at the same time. "It's a lose/lose siuation."

xXx

Okay, this chapter seems long winded and rushed. Tell me if it is and I'll take it down and rewrite it.

Athrun is suffering from a sever dizzy spell, at the end, by the way. Just wanted to put something in to make Shinn see he's human. Anyways, review, please, and tell me if this is complete and utter shit so I'll know if I have to rewrite it.


	6. Kills, Kisses and Feelings not Felt

Well, another speedy update, 'cause I'm trying to make up for how utterly crap the last chapter was. Please R&R? Pretty please?

Disclaimer: Um ... okay, here's the deal, I don't own it. I'll never own it. So don't sue!

**Kills, Kisses and Feelings not Felt**

_Athrun Zala ... It is such a strange name for you. Midnight hair, and eyes the colour of a moonlit forest. Plus, a mind forced so far back into your own head that you know nothing but darkness. How long do you plan to stay curled in that part of your head? How long do you plan to mistrust? How long do you plan to hate? Why do you hate? I'm not sure you even know. __**She**__ got killed the last time, whoever __**she**__ is. That's why you hate so much, I suppose? _

_Is it worth it, though? Is it worth living up to how you look, rather then what your name suggests? You're a thug, a smart one, but still. You'll never get labelled any different, because of how you act. Is it worth it? _

_I guess it is. You're so far gone, you don't really care beyond what you see, what you've been through and my percieved fault in bringing it all about. Oh, you poor thing. You don't really understand, do you? _

xXx

Shinn couldn't believe this. Not only were they in one of the worst situations in history, a cold-blooded killer was lying unconcious at his feet. Holding his gun in shaking hands, he gave the limp body a prod. The other didn't budge, didn't even make a sound. He was alive, though. Shinn was sure of that.

Stellar slowly moved away from the doorway she'd been hiding in, her blonde hair mussed beyond all measure. She looked terrified.

"Is ... Is he ... dead?"

Shinn slowly shook his head. "No ... he just passed out ..."

"Should ... We should help him ... then."

Steller spoke softly, her voice sounding almost the exact same as Athrun's usually did. Like a bullet through a surpresser, her voice ripped through Shinn's thoughts, causing him to spin around. "Help ... help him? He ... he just killed three people ... in cold blood!"

"He ... he was scared ... I know he was. It's Yunna's gang ... you know what they're like ... maybe he didn't have a choice ...? Besides, he saved both of our lives back in that classroom where Vino di ... Oh, I' so sorry, Shinn!"

"NOT EVEN YUNNA DESERVED TO BE KILLED!"

Stellar flinched at the volume of Shinn's voice, and took an involentary step back. She didn't, however, back down.

"Then that only proves my point! Yunna didn't deserve to die, dispite all he's done, so why should we just leave Athrun here to die? He's a kid like us, Shinn! He's scared like us! Maybe he had to react! Shinn? Please? Please, I don't want to just leave him here, not like this ..."

"Uugg ... St-top ye-elli-ng ..." Athrun's voice sounded through the night air. He was lying with his face planted in the ground, and his body neatly twisted around itself. He didn't appear awake. Shinn stared at Stellar's tearstreaked face for a second longer, and had to relent. Stellar Louisser had the kind of face that could convince anyone to do anything.

" ... Fine ..."

xXx

Flay Alstar was laughing. She didn't quite no why. Was it because she was suddenly in a _game_ that made what went on in the gruby streets to which she'd payed so many visits _legal_? Or was it because her supplied weapon had turned out to be a small Sig Sauer 9mm. It had been her dad's favorite gun ... before, well, he'd expired. Or maybe it was because she'd just seen big, tough, bad boy Yunna Roma Saren get killed by none other then Athrun Zala.

She really didn't know, it was just this game seemed delicously funny. She'd seen Athrun Zala laughing back in the classroom, and the sight of it had made her want to kiss him. Kiss him, and then hurt him, because the mind under those glacial green eyes was so far gone she doubted he'd care. He'd fight back though, he'd struggle. Most guys, upon seeing her, they'd let her hurt them, and they'd walk away thinking _they'd _hurt _her_. Athrun wouldn't feel the pain, she knew that, but he'd try to escape.

That thought made her know that she'd kill Athrun Zala last. Kiss him because she could, hurt him because she couldn't and kill him because what was the point to his existance anyway? But, she'd make sure it was last, why should time spoil her fun?

Flay succumbed to another giggling fit, her red hair flying loose from the confines of its ponytail. No guy on this island could resist her, and no girl could take her. She would win this game, and then hurt that Rau le Creuset too. Because, like Athrun, she knew she couldn't. Kisses, bruises, shame ... oh she knew neither Athrun or Creuset would feel a damn thing.

She never did ... and she knew she could still feel. Why should they. Why should Athrun, when he could take a shot only because that idiot girl wouldn't stop screaming. Oh, Flay knew. She knew what people like Athrun were like. Existing as punishment upon themselves, knowing nothing of feelings anymore.

That's why she knew he would lose, because emotions he had once felt but could feel no longer would come back the minute Flay locked her mouth on his.

First, though, she needed to focus on the rest of the class. So many people had to die before she could take Athrun Zala. Like that study girl, the class representative, Mirieallia Haw. Or the two guys who was so obviously head over heels for the class rep it was somewhat painfull. Someone and someone. A blonde scater boy, and a refined would-be rebal. Or that pretty girl, Lacus Clyne, and the boy that should never have belonged to her, Kira Yamato. Ow, that was painful ... Lacus stealing perhapes the only guy who'd ever been nice to Flay.

Painful death number one, then. Flay giggled. This was so much fun! She was sure Athrun Zala would get quite a few. But ... not Lacus Clyne. That bitch was all Flay's, no matter what.

Then there was the matter of the petite oh-so-cute Stellar Louisser, and her black haired knight in shining armour, Shinn Asuka. A match made in hell ... oh, was that meant to be heaven? She'd seen them take an unconcious Athrun Zala with them. Poor boy ... well, she supposed he had saved them when that idiot Vino Dupree's collar had blown. That was going to make leaving Athrun Zala until last difficult ... she'd work something out.

She was a gang girl, this was what she did. Then, she was laughing again, taking off her school blazer and opening her shirt so very little was left to the imagination.Of course, they had to imagine something, or they wouldn't take the bait. But when they did, only some would get to see the whole thing ... only the ones she really wanted too.

_Well_ she laughed to herself _lets go get us a gift for one Athrun Zala. As many corpses as I can, and a promise of one more._

xXx

Athrun Zala hated himself. He was waking up again, slowly, to the world doing lazy circles around him. Rolling himself over onto his side ... hadn't he passed out against a building? He remembered the building ... he pushed himself up on one elbow. Shaking his head lighlty, he confirmed that his nose was once again squashed into the barrel of a gun.

Blinking slightly, willing the effects of his dizzy spell to disappear, he lifted his eyes from the gun to the owner of the hand holding it.

The blackhaired boy's face swam into a hazy focus. He groaned. Was he cursed to keep running into this guy? Swallowing a deep breath, he pushed himself into a sitting position. The world lurched to the left, before righting itself. The gun followed his movements, but he felt strangly confident that the boy wouldn't shoot.

_Umhmm, and you were also fairly confident that Meer wouldn't go crazy. Look what happened there._

Athrun wondered if it was normal to have your own mind whispering snide comments at you. He shrugged and reached into his pocket.

"Hey!" the blackhaired one yelled. He flinched as the world spun again. Damnit, he hadn't had a dizzy spell this bad in ages!

"Just looking for my cigarettes. And stop yelling."

xXx

"Stop yelling."

Athrun Zala had just told him to stop yelling? The boy in question slid a long hand into his pocket and pulled out a battered looking zippo lighter and an equally battered packet of cigerrates.

"These won't get me through the game ... " Athrun muttered quietly, pulling out a thin stick of tobacco. Slipping the fag into his mouth, he lit it. Something in his face seemed to relax as the foul smelling smoke filled the air. Shinn wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You should've killed me," Athrun suddenly said, turning a set of blank eyes onto Shinn. "You really should've ... you're too soft."

Shinn blanched. It was not so much what Athrun had said, but the tone he'd said it in. Not a taunt, or a small plea for Shinn to end his life. These were just statements, as if they were nothing more then history facts. Simple truths.

"I couldn't ..."

"You should've ... but I suppose you don't need to care anymore ..."

Shinn watched with horror as Athrun slipped a small knife from his boot. Shinn had taken the one Athrun had been holding. How many weapons did this guy have?!

"You should smile ... whatever your name is ... smile or scream. The crowds like it when you do that. Ratings boost and all that," Athrun himself smiled, the strange, smirking grimace that Shinn had grown used to seeing on Athrun's features.

"Thanks, by the way. For the saving and all. Don't think I'm not grateful."

_I knew he wouldn't shoot. He can't. Did I used to be like that? _

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

xXx

Okay, I even weirded myself out with the Flay sequence. I hope that this chapter is better then the last. I really do. I hatd the last one. Thanks to the people who've reviewed. Loves ya!


	7. I'm unlucky and trust is for fools

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Okay, here I am again. Cyinical Athrun, sweet Stellar, angry Shinn, and a confused scared Lacus. Enjoy.

**I'm Unlucky, and Trust is for Fools**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Athrun flinched, his headache suddenly threatening to spill over into another full blown spell. Yzak had always been so careful after he'd had a dizzy spell, keeping his voice low, not asking him to move and things like that. These people didn't have the first clue what had happened ... and probably didn't really care.

Not that he wanted them too. He was hardly going to tell total strangers, who only happened to want to kill him ... probably, 'I'm sorry, but I've just had a sever dizzy spell, so could you just not talk for a bit until my head sorts itself out and I can kill you without fear of passing out'. Yeah, that was certainly going to work.

The black haired boy's red eyes were burning a hole through Athrun's forehead, and for some reason, he felt his grip on his knife loosen.

That boy didn't care about him. Okay, that boy couldn't shoot him either, but Athrun had to ask himself if that boy would be upset if he died during this game. The answer was going to be no. Athrun knew that from experience. Nobody cared ... if they did, this game would've been long gone ...

Sighing slightly, he spoke.

"'Leave him alone'? Umhmm, okay. Tell that to the half dozen people your cry is bound to have attracted. I'm sure they'll be so understanding."

The black haired boy blinked, and the girl who had shouted merely stared.

"What ... what do you mean by that? Maybe you wouldn't realise this, but the people in out class happen to be pur friends! Why wouldn't they understand?" the boy hissed.

Athrun blinked, and focused his green eyes on the boys face in utter disbelief. The end of his cigarette smoldered slightly as he drew in a lungful of smoke and poison.

"Your friends? You still feel like it's safe to say that? You are naive. They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't 'leave you, me, or her alone'. No way in hell. And I'll tell you why in three words. 'Fear'. 'Trust'. 'Insanity'. Get the memo before you get yourself killed."

He had managed to induce a silence, and he smiled to himself. His headache was throbbing painfully behind his left eye, and talking did not help. Sadly, however, it did not seem destined to last. The girl had walked up to the boy, her blonde hair swinging in the light breeze, and sat down in front of him.

"'Fear', 'trust' and 'insanity'? Why would you say things like that? Don't you have faith? If we pull together, I'm sure we can get through this. Nobody in this class wants to kill people, I'm sure of it. If you wanna know why, then _I'll_ tell _you_ why in three words. 'Faith'. 'Friendship'. 'Trust'. It seems that trust is the only one we agree on."

"Bullshit, kid! That is bullshit, and you know it. Or have you not see the body count already? I only said trust because it gets people killed. People who trust each other in this game get stabbed in the back. Perhapes you might wanna watch out for your knight in shining armour over there."

She blinked, her eyes shining so brightly it was almost painful for him to look at them. He knew he'd probably ripped away all her hope and then laughed in her face, but she had to realise. The boy behind her was clenching the gun painfully hard. Athrun looked down, and slipped his cigarette out from between his lips.

Telling this girl something like what he was about to say ... it almost seemed like he was telling _her_. This girl was so like _her_ that it was really starting to hurt. That boy ... that boy was also starting to hurt. He was ... in a very weird way ... he was almost like Yzak. Standing at the back, waiting for the right time to take him apart.

"Kid, people get killed here. No amount of 'faith' and 'friendship' is going to stop that and 'trust' is for fools. Only one survives. So, you should just kill me now, or I swear I'll kill you."

She smiled at him, the simplness of that smile clashing with the tears in her eyes.

"You were going to, Athrun Zala, but you didn't. And ... and I don't think you can."

He smiled, his heart in his throat but his experiences driving his voice.

"Kid, you aren't going to survive this game. I don't really think you can. If it weren't for the fact you remind me of someone I once loved, then ..."

He couldn't finish.

xXx

Lacus Clyne had never felt worse. She had heard about the game before, she knew most kids had. She knew it existed, and had even gotten involved in some small protest rings. She'd wanted the game gone.

Deep down, though, she supposed she'd always felt safe. She'd always felt like the game simply couldn't touch her. People had always thought her as lucky in life. They all supposed she won a lot of stuff.

They were, however, wrong. She'd never won more than a box of tissues in any of the school raffles, and she didn't get on very well in outside competions. So, the chances of her winning the bad lottery were very slim. There was simply no chance she could be chosen, so just stop talking about it, okay?

Most people felt like that, whatever they said. Now, however, she was stuck in the very game she'd protested against, with a boomerang as her weapon, and no idea where she was.

Kira had always been much better at map reading. Lacus wondered where he was ... whether he was safe and with people he could trust. She knew that if they all pulled together they could beat the system. Kira could map read ... Miri had the diplomacy thing down, and the smarts ... that transfer student seemed to have a good knowledge of weaponry ... they would get through this. Lacus knew it.

Sighing and dropping her head, she slid slowly down the trunk of a tree. She knew she was kidding herself. She'd seen the bodies of three or four people in the village marked on her map. The killing was starting ... somebody seemed to be playing and playing hard.

Still, though. Still ... she had to believe. She had to believe in something. She had to find people who would fight with her and help her to stop the madness. Whoever was playing ... Lacus didn't know about them. She knew that they were all probably terrified beyond all belief.

Deep down, though, she was starting to feel the beginnings of rage ... at the governemet who forced people she'd once loved to become killers.

xXx

Athrun Zala was smiling at them. Someting about the dry, cynical turn of his pale lips unnerved Shinn more then anything he'd seen yet. Someting about it just seemed so ... so lost. Lost and really not giving a damn. Dark blue hair spilled around his pale face, tangled and over long, but still only adding to his over all look.

Athrun Zala was lost. He was lost and he didn't care. He hadn't killed them yet, though his hand had yet to leave his tiny knife. Athrun Zala didn't believe in things like trust. He seemed to have lost all faith in everything this life had to offer.

Not only that ... but he seemed so familier with this game.

That's when it hit. Athrun Zala knew so much, he killed so easily ... because he'd ... been forced to do it ... he'd played this game ...

"You ... you survi ..." he stammered, only to have Athrun slowly lift his head to stare and smile.

"Yeah. Unlucky bastard, aren't I?"


End file.
